


The Keyblade Master and the Princess of Iris

by Azmodan0210



Series: Keyblade Master and The Order of Chilvary [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Breastfeeding, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Ejaculation, First Kiss, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Surprise Kissing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azmodan0210/pseuds/Azmodan0210
Summary: When Sora trains in the waterfall, he decides to visit a certain princess of Iris whom he hasn't seen in years and after dealing with perverted minister, he grows close to her and so the Princess of Iris.





	The Keyblade Master and the Princess of Iris

**Author's Note:**

> As you guys know that in this fic Sora is paired with Alicia Arcturus herself as he met Alicia before the events of Kingdom Hearts when they were children as he saved her from bullies. Then Sora as an adult post Kingdom Hearts III is about to go on date with Alicia after she heard about his heroic deeds and then Sora had killed Beasley before he could rape her as Mortadella brothers, Imps and Ogres are killed off screen. Like in my previous fics, Black Dogs are killed off for good. In this fanfic both Sora and Alicia are both 19 years old. I own nothing else. All rights belong to their owners.

Ten Years Ago.

Destiny Islands.

Sora was walking peacefully thus enjoying the nature itself. The brown haired boy with blue eyes and brown spiky hair who was wearing the red shorts and white shirt was enjoying the tweeting of birds as he smiled peacefully. Untill he saw the horrible image as three bullies had stolen the doll from the blonde haired girl who was crying from bullies actions as they laughing at her. Enraged at this act Sora was camly approaching three bullies as he is now agry at three bullies as the brown haired bully tried to kick Sora but Sora had jumped high and punched the brown haired bully thus making the bully cry in pain thus terrifying the other two as they dropped the doll back to blonde haired girl's feet as three bullies are now afraid of Sora as he threatenly cracked his knuckles. "Listen up you morons. If you once again try to harm this girl you will get no sympathy from me YOU GOT IT YOU IDIOTS?!" yelled Sora as three bullies had screamed in fear as they apologized to the girl. "HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WE SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" said three bullies as they ran as fast as possible and they never seen again and thus after dealing with the bullies he then approached the blonde haired girl of his age as he was impressed by her cute looks. She wore the white dress and white shoes as she got the long blonde hair and violet eyes. Sora then gave the doll back to girl and then Sora had spoken with the girl. "Don't cry. These guys will never bother you again. Keep smiling and never lost hope. By the way. Name's Sora. May I ask yours?!" said Sora as the girl had whiped out her tears and then she smiled friendly. "My name is Alicia Arcturus. Please to meet you, Sora-kun!" said Alicia as Sora was impressed that he knew about her royal heritage as he bowed before the girl. "It honors me to meet you, your highness. Hope we will become friends. By the way I'm going home, Princess Alicia. We shall meet again." said Sora as he went back home to his friends as he bowed goodbye to Alicia as Alicia had thanked Sora while happily laughing. "*laughs happily* Thank you, Sora-kun." Then Alicia had went back to her parrents as she was touched by Sora's kindness as she had found a new friend she would play with forever.

Ten Years Later.

Eostia - Feoh and Ur.

Ten Years had passed since Alicia and Sora had met as children and Eostia is lucky as it stayed away from Keyblade World War and thus she heard that Sora is now a hero of keyblade war as she couldn't wait to meet with him. After the death of Black Dog leader Volt, the entire Black Dog mercenary gang was deemed guilty for it's criminal actions and then it was completely executed as the source of Volt's death was his weak heart thus finally ending the excistence of Black Dog gang for good. After the death of Black Dog mercenaries Ponty and Conty Mortadella the pig orc brothers were found dead and they were sliced by a key-shaped sword thus revealed to be Kingdom Key Keyblade as it's wielder had hid his face as the misterious wielder was a man as he wore the black cloak and red mask to hide his face. He also left behind his back the army of ogres and imps that tried to attack Feoh churche. Then the red masked man who had the red mask hiding his face except his blue eyes as he finally approached the old man wearing the green tunic. It was Beasley the former prime minister as he is now caught by Amy and Alice two elite knights of Order of Chilvary. Amy is the red haired girl with brown eyes as she wore the brown jacket, white shirt, black pants and brown boots. Her best friend Alice is the girl with the violet eyes and matching long hair. She was wearing the white shirt, black pants and brown boots as both girls are well endowed and had the large breasts they held their swords toward Beasley's neck thus scaring the old man. Then the red masked man had approached Beasley as he is about to executed him. "We already know about your crimes, Beasley. You tried to rape a blonde haired girl named Alicia Arcturus. Glad I had stopped here before you could do any harm you scum. Your punishment will be death." then the red masked man had swung his keyblade as he beheaded the old man Beasley for good thus killing Beasley for real and thus sending his soul to hell.

In Hell.

Beasley and his ogres and imps along with Mortadella brothers are now surrounded by Hellhounds as hellhounds had mauled Beasley and his minions as Beasley and his minions had screamed in pain and agony and then Beasley and his minions are no more.

Back to present.

Arcturus Castle.

In her room a blond haired young adult woman is now combing her hair as she hasn't seen the something that happened to Beasley. She was now done combing her hair as she wore her white ribbon on her hair. She had the long blonde hair and blue violet eyes. She was wearing the blue-white uniform which reveals her large EE-Cup Bust. She is also wearing the brown thigh-high boots and black stockings in addition to her blue-white miniskirt and white panties. It was no other known than Alicia Aructurus as she heard that her friend Sora is now a hero of Keyblade World War as she hasn't seen him in years.

Entering the castle.

Then the red masked man had finally started to throw off his black cloak and his red mask then it was revealed to be Sora the Hero of World Keyblade War. He is now wearing the black jacket, red shirt, black fingerless gloves, black tousers and black boots. Thus Alicia had went into the exit of castle as she recognized the figure and then she saw it was Sora who had appeared right before her eyes as Alicia had shed her tears of joy. She couldn't deny how Sora had grown as tall young adult and handsome man with the heart of gold as Sora had smiled friendly. "Yo, Alicia. Long time no see." said Sora as Alicia with the tears of joy had ran toward Sora as she hugged him as she had missed him these ten years. "SORA-KUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" said Alicia as she pinned Sora to the floor as Sora looked at Alicia as she looked beautifull as always as Sora had blushed and then he had smiled. "You are sure beautifull, Alicia." then Sora had got Alicia and then he saw her parrents as he bowed before them with respect. "The honor is mine to meet you, king Eos, queen Cassandra." said Sora as he bowed before Eos and Cassandra Arcturus. Cassandra Fiorire Arcturus is a beautifull woman with beautifull blue eyes and long pink hair as she wore the queen dress as despite being the mothers she keeps her slim youthfull appearance as she is also a beautifull girl. Her husband Eos is the man with the good muscle built body and he in his youth had the blonde hair but changed his hair to silver as his violet eyes showcased that Eos is a war veteran himself as he wore the brown shirt, white king robe, white pants and white shoes as he crossed his arms with proud smile. "No need for a formality kid, pleased to meet ya." said Eos as Cassandra had met Sora with raising her arm. "Pleased to meet you, Sora-kun. Welcome to Feoh." said Cassandra as their youngest daughter Prim who is now wearing the same white dress was entering the room. She was beautifull girl with slim well endowed body, huge bust, pink hair and blue eyes, she wore the long white skirt, white stockings, white shoes, white gloves and white dress which revealed her cleavage as she smiled friendly. "Pleased to meet you, sempai." said Prim as Sora and the others had laughed as Amy and Alice had smiled proudly as they are happy. Then Prim and Alicia had knew about what Sora did to Beasley. "We knew everything Sora-sempai. You finally showed this perverted minister Beasley as you beheaded without mercy. *chuckles darkilly* Hihihihihihi!" said Prim as Sora had sarcastically shrugged and shaken his head. "He was way to psychotic. By the way, Alicia. I knew that your knights are happy that the Black Dogs and Beasley are no more." said Sora as Alicia had smiled proudly as she bowed her head in agreement. "Umu. By the way, Sora. It's good to know that Xehanort is no more. *giggles*" said Alicia as she giggled friendly. Then Eos had patted friendly Sora by his shoulder. "Alicia is happy that you will treat her kindly. Please take care of my daughter. Both you and Alicia have our blessing." said Eos as he and Cassandra along with Prim had blessed Sora's relationship with Alicia as Sora had accepted peacefully as Alicia had hugged him as she shed hear tears happily.

Durring the night.

Durring the night, Sora had started to meditate in his own private room which had the large king like bed which was comfortable as he was looked in mirror as he looked as his own body which he trained and grew into muscle one then Alicia who was not wearing her brown gloves had approached Sora as she was happy to see Sora is now became a hero in keyblade war as she had smiled. "I wanted to thank you for saving me not only from those bullies but from Beasley as well. If you were not here Beasley would tear me to shreds. But I definently don't know how to express my feelings toward you, Sora-kun." then Sora knew that Alicia is shy to express her feelings toward Sora as she couldn't do.

(cue ost: Berserk OST - Trio F‐Dur II)

Then Sora slowly walks toward Alicia as Alicia was surprised as Sora was topeless as he wars only his black pants and black boots. "S-Sora-kun! What are you tring to do?! Wait Sora-kun?! Don't tell me yo-" before Alicia finished speaking Sora had grabbed her by her shoulders and then pressed his lips against her thus making Alicia wince as Sora had kissed her as this is Alicia's first kiss with the man she now loves. 'AH! I can't believe this. He kissed me right in the lips. The man I love dearly.' Alicia had thought as she had blushed innocently as Sora had wrapped his left arm arround Alicia's waist while he groped her breast with his right hand thus making Alicia moan durring the kiss as Alicia cound't hold on anylonger she wrapped her arms arround his neck as both Alicia and Sora had moaned durring the kiss as they licked each other's tongues as both Sora and Alicia closed their eyes as they intensively kissed each other as they express their feelings toward each other. Then after the kiss Sora had undid Alicia's top uniform thus undressing her top uniform and leaving only her miniskirt, stockings and boots thus exposing her large breasts. Then Sora had put Alicia on her back as he pinned her down to his bed as he had started to suck her breasts thus making her gasping erotically and innocently moan. Then Alicia had undid her own white ribbon thus revealing her long hair as Sora had put Alicia on him as she turned her ass to him as she undressed his tousers and unzipped his black boxers thus revealing Sora's large manhood as she had started to suck on his manhood while doing this with her large perky round breasts while Sora had licked her womanhood as they both moaned as Sora while licking Alicia's pussy had held her hips which are toward Sora's face while Alicia had stroke his manhood thus manhood had shot Sora's sperm right into her mouth thus gulping it. Then Sora had put Alicia back onto her back as Sora is about to insert his manhood into her pussy as Alicia was surprised that Sora is about to do something crazy. "W-Wait! What are you trying to do, Sora-kun?! I'm still a virgin." saiid Alicia as she had blushed as Sora had smiled friendly again. "I'll give you a pleasure that you won't forget sweetheart." then Sora had inserted his manhood and it shot deeply into Alicia's pussy thus making Alicia moan innocently as she had the lustfull look on her face as she had moaned in pleasure. "Ah-AH-AAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN! IT W-WENT INN! S-Sora-kun I l-love you." said Alicia as she had blushed as Sora had started to fuck her walls as Alicia had moaned innocently as her breasts had started to jiggle as she had wrapped her arms arround his back as they once again kissed each other as they had moaned durring the sex as Alicia had thought as her first sex with the man she loves. 'Ahn. H-his energy and durability are insane. No wonder he destroyed Xehanort for greater good-HYAAAAAAUN!' Alicia had moaned again as he continued to thrust his manhood into her walls as after the kiss Alicia continued to moan joyfully. Alicia couldn't stop stare rommantically at Sora's ocean blue eyes and his long brown spiky hair. Then Alicia had turned back to Sora as she kneeled and put her hands on bed as Sora had thrusted his manhood into her anus as his thrusts are thre times beastly as they are and thus Alicia moaned again as she turned to Sora and kissed him in the lips again as Sora was massaging her breasts. Sora's durability was greater as Alicia couldn't help but being happy that she found a right man as her lover. Then Sora had laid on his back as Alicia sat with her pussy on his manhood and started to ride his manhood as she sat in front of him as he held her breasts as both lovers had moaned durring the sex. Then Sora had put Alicia on her back and then increased his speed and thrusted many times into Alicia's pussy as he held her waist as Alicia wrapped her legs arround his waist as both Sora and Alicia had moaned as Sora continued to thrust many times into Alicia's walls as Alicia is on the verge of climax. "Ah! AHN! AH! S-SORA-KUN! If you continue like this I sure will get pregnant! AHN AH! I'M CUMMING! I'CUMMING!" Alicia had moaned as Sora had groaned durring the sex. "ARGH! I can't take it anymore, ALICIA!" Sora had groaned as with the final thrust into Alicia's womanhood he shot all of his sperm into her walls as Alicia had moaned with lustfull look on her face as she got her tongue out "ARGH! ALICIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!/SORA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Moaned both Sora and Alicia as Sora had put out his manhood from Alicia's pussy as he stroke and shot his semen on her breasts. And then after the sex Sora and Alicia one again had kissed each other as they went into the sleeping slumber together as Alicia had laid on Sora's chest as they were nothenless happy.

Five Years Later.

Then Alicia with the blessing from her parrents had moved to Destiny Islands as they had married here and then after their marriage, Alicia had gave the birth to her and Sora's daughter whom she named Yumi as Alicia was happy. After returning from the school, Yumi is a girl with the same blonde hair and face like her mother but inherited her father's face as she is often visited by her aunts Chloe and Prim as then Prim, Chloe and Yumi had went into the streets to buy the ice cream. And before that Yumi had left the note to her parrents about her whereabouts.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is opposed to original Kuroinu story where Alicia and her servants along with Prim were viciously raped. But in this fic Beasley and his servants got what's coming to them as Sora had slaughtered Beasley and Mortadella Brothers along with Ogres and Imps completely. The next fic will feature Sora being paired with Alicia's half-sister Prim.


End file.
